Sentimientos revelados
by Nyanchang
Summary: Es en una misión en donde Sakura decide revelarle todo a Naruto.. ¿Cómo reaccionará el rubio ante las palabras de amor de la pelirosa? Entra y averigualo. /One-shoot/ NARUSAKU


**Hola gente!**

**Les dejo una de mis historias antiguas. Se trata de un Oneshot NaruSaku de lo más romanticón jeje.**

**Supongo que mi manera de pensar ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos 10 años, pero preferí dejarla en su forma original y no modificarla (mi antiguo usuario era Soloporquesi)**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**DISCLAIMER****: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es sólo con fines de entretención. Los créditos van para el autor de esta obra, Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Naruto Fanfic: "Sentimientos revelados"_

Capítulo único:

Cansada de correr, me aferré a aquel desgastado tronco que estaba frente a mis ojos. Mi respiración agitada terminó por vencerme a mí y a mis sentidos de supervivencia. Estaba completamente exhausta, no podía dar un paso más por mucho que quisiera.

El bosque estaba oscuro y las estrellas apenas se veían en lo alto del cielo. Sabía que esto de ir a una misión a solas con él no era una buena idea, que tarde o temprano terminaría por vomitar aquellas absurdas palabras de declaración.

-Sakura-chan, espera por favor- Sentí sus pasos acelerados, su voz agitada tras de mí y su mano apoyarse en mi hombro. Instintivamente la quité con brusquedad, no quería verlo, menos ahora que estaba a punto de estallar y mostrar mi lado más débil. No podía llorar frente a él, ya no soy una niña que lo necesita para solucionar todo.

-Por favor- Dije con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible -No quiero hablar ahora… sólo, déjame en paz y olvida todo lo que dije- Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me aferré más a la corteza del árbol. Algo dentro de mí me decía que él ya no me veía de la misma forma que cuando éramos niños y no lo iba a negar, me aterraba la idea de ser rechazada por él, por nada del mundo quería perderlo.

Aún le daba la espalda y sin previo aviso, sus brazos me rodearon y se abrazó a mí. Sentí algo romperse en mi interior y no fui capaz de contenerme un segundo más, las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar –Eres un tonto, un idiota, un completo idiota, ¡UN IDIOTAAAA!- Grité entre sollozos soltando la ira que sentía en aquel momento mientras frenéticamente golpeaba su pecho. Él no hizo nada por evitarlo, no me detuvo, sólo mantuvo su rostro oculto bajo su cabello con ambos brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo. Traté de calmarme y dejé de golpearlo, y en lugar de eso, me aferré a su chaqueta naranja ocultando mi rostro humedecido sobre su pecho, entonces él me abrazó. Podía sentir su aroma tan notoriamente, aún recuerdo la sensación de su respiración pausada moviendo levemente mi cabello, y el fuerte sonido de su corazón resonando en su pecho.

Una ola de alegría me inundó y se llevó el rastro de todo enojo que pude sentir hace algunos minutos. ¿Cómo es que este idiota es capaz de manejar mis emociones tan fácilmente? Pensé.

-Sakura-chan- susurró –Yo..- Pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Shhh.. no digas nada por favor- Le pedí aún con el rostro oculto, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, acercándome más a su cuerpo. Él entonces me apretó con más fuerza.

-Pero yo.. yo de verdad necesito que escuches esto- Tragó saliva algo nervioso- Yo… yo siempre te he admirado, y daría cualquier cosa por estar junto a ti. Así que quiero saber si eso que dijiste es cierto- Alcé la visto buscando sus ojos, esos ojos azules que me tenían loca. Nos miramos por unos segundos, pero fui incapaz de sostenerla por mucho tiempo. Me sentía tan insignificante y frágil entre esos fuertes brazos.

-Naruto.. yo- Dije mirando hacia el lado. Él tomó mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo nuevamente. Luego tomó mi mano y la llevó hasta su pecho, su mano seguía sobre la mía.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes sentir lo fuerte que late mi corazón?- Preguntó de una forma que desconocí, nunca le había escuchado hablar con esa voz tan profunda –Sólo tú haces que mi corazón se detenga y vuelva a latir en un segundo. Sólo tú eres capaz de hacerme morir y traerme de vuelta a la vida sólo con una sonrisa. Sakura-chan.. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Estoy loco por ti.. Nunca he tenido ojos para alguien más. Te amo- Sus palabras me dejaron atónita. No podía dejar de verle a los ojos. Cuando noté el brillo de sus ojos no pude evitar que en mi rostro hubiese una sonrisa. Quité la mano de su pecho y acaricié una de sus mejillas, él cerró los ojos disfrutando de mi caricia y posó su mano sobre la mía.

-Naruto..- le llamé y él abrió los ojos -Yo también te amo- Contesté completamente segura de mis sentimientos.

La distancia fue acortándose lentamente. Cerré mis ojos y posé mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos. Fue un beso tan esperado y maravilloso. Cuántas veces imaginé este momento y ahora al fin era capaz de probar sus labios y sentirlo cerca de mí.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme una vez más de la cintura, sus labios no me dejaban, pero fui yo la que profundizó aquel contacto. Sin abrir los ojos, lo abracé por el cuello y avanzamos sin dejar de besarnos hasta un árbol donde su espalda quedó apoyada. Sus tibias manos me acariciaban la espalda tan lentamente que creí que no había nada más en el mundo salvo nosotros. Con algo de curiosidad abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con su mirada. Aún así no dejamos de besarnos, ninguno de los dos quería soltar ni dejar de mirar al otro. Sin embargo, el contacto fue disminuyendo lentamente, hasta que acabó con un beso tan pausado y suave como nuestro primer contacto.

Lo primero que vi fue su hermosa sonrisa, luego apoyó su frente sobre la mía cerrando los ojos y acarició mi nariz con la suya.

-Sakura-chan.. No sabes lo que feliz que soy en este momento- Soltó con una notoria sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Yo también lo estoy.. y debo decir que no besas nada de mal, ¿eh?- Dije con una risita. Ante el comentario él se sorprendió.

-Eso quiere decir… que ya habías besado a alguien antes..¿no?- Comentó algo apenado.

-¿Acaso estás celoso? Eres un tonto.. Claro que no he besado a alguien antes. Además, yo debería estar celosa, tú besaste a Sasuke-kun frente a mis ojos ¿Lo olvidaste?- Le miré desafiante.

-No me recuerdes eso Sakura-chan- Contestó con un puchero, yo sólo pude reír.

-Baka- Lo besé otra vez.

La misión había acabado. Después de todo, este trabajo no fue tan malo como esperaba..

**..::FIN::..**

**Wow, hace muchísimo tiempo no actualizaba mis historias ajjaja.**

**Esta personalmente me gustó mucho (salvo la parte mega cursi del latido del corazón ajajjaja xD).**

**Saludos y muchas gracias por leer! 3 **


End file.
